Super Bubby 7: Death Trap
Plot 12 May 2015 CE: On Greg's Home Island, two caged cats, Ewan Ome and Smokey Alfie, wait for Greg to travel to Adam Island. After he does, Smokey gives Ewan a key he retrieved for the latter's cage, and tells Ewan to run far away. Ewan dives into the ocean and decides to swim after Greg. On Adam Island, Bubby and Doccy wake up inside a Triceratops skeleton near the Tower of Shadows. Greg confronts them, and reveals that in order for them to find their way back to their house, they need to find the correct route through the dark and scary jungles filled with mysterious creatures and foes. Greg leaves, then Ewan appears and frees Bubby and Doccy. Greg boards a crashed spaceship, confronting a hooded figure. Greg asks the figure to find and kill Bubby and Doccy when they least expect it. The figure accepts because she owes Greg. Bubby, Doccy and Ewan retreat to the Tower of Shadows. After Ewan introduces himself and they become friends, Bubby attempts to fly them home, but the hooded figure shoots them down with its supernatural powers. Doccy and Ewan lose Bubby and encountera group of mystical ninjas. After Ewan saves Doccy from them, they meet up with Bubby, who defeated a giant tarantula. Doccy realises Bubby likes Ewan after the former reveals Ewan saved him, then decides to put Ewan to the test. Doccy fakes being kidnapped by Pteroscorpion, prompting Ewan and Bubby (thinking it was a random pteroscorpion) to try to find Pteroscorpion and ask him about his species. Doccy and Pteroscorpion travel to the heart of the jungle, where Pteroscorpion finds a fruit that is allegedly magical. They temporarily absorb Bubby's powers, but unknown to them she is midflight, and crashes, almost killing herself and Ewan. Both of them are taken hostage by the giant spiders, and are located by Doccy, now using the fruit alone. Doccy witnesses Ewan rescue himself and Bubby. Now safe, Bubby correctly assumes Doccy used the fruit on her, turning Doccy against her and Ewan. Attracted to the fruit, a dragon flies in and, being omnivorous, devours Ewan and the fruit. Doccy, depressed, flees. Doccy is captured by the hooded figure and imprisoned inside it's spaceship. It unmasks itself as Aera, a terrible alien from another dimension who owes Greg a favour after he destroyed an entire planet for her. Planning to detonate Doccy from the inside, Bubby finds him just in time, dueling Aera. Greg comes to watch the show, and eventually Bubby sets off the bomb before Doccy devours it. Bubby, Doccy and Greg manage to escape, but Aera is caught and killed in the explosion. Bubby and Doccy fly home quickly, leaving Greg stranded in the jungle. Next: Super Bubby 8: The Black-Hole Beast Trivia * An earlier version of Super Bubby 7 was called Unicorn of Evil, and introduced an early version of Lex, who would be Bubby's potential love interest instead of Ewan, but would die, much like the final character of Ewan. Also, the book would not have been a continuation of Super Bubby 6: Tower of Shadows. Category:Super Bubby books